Duet*~
by Creed
Summary: When Yuki's betrayal sends Shuichi seeking comfort by chance in Ryuichi’s arms, the pink haired singer discovers there more to the seemingly childish man than meets the eye. When an unexpected relationship blossoms can Ryuichi keep Shuichi beside him wh
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes:   
  
Cali-chan desu wa! ~wave wave~ Ya'll genki? ~beams~ Well, here's my second gravi fiction! And it's Shuichi and Ryuichi too... ^_~ I just love pairing two genki bishounen and dissecting them to see what makes 'em tick. And like I did with Watari in my WatarixTsuzuki one, I made up all sorts of bull to try to explain why Ryuichi acts the way he does. ^_^* A thirty year old man can't act like a child without a good reason right? ... I am -so- self-justifying at the moment. ^.^*   
  
YukixShuichi is still make fav pairing though! ~glomps 'em~   
  
Saa, I don't own Gravitation. The great Murakami-sama does! ~worships~ Hope you all like it! C&C's of fellow yaoi or gravitation fans are welcome at crimson_jaded@yahoo.com. Flames will be used to ignite Ryuichi's and Shuichi passion for my own personal amusement like I do with the rest of my fic pairings. ^_^   
  
  
~*Duet*~   
Chapter 1: ~He loves me, he loves me not~   
Written by: Cali-chan   
  
"Don't be late for tomorrow's practice Shuichi! If you don't show up I'm not making excuses for your ass again. You can eat K lead this time just so you learn."   
  
"Hai Hiro!" Shuichi grinned and saluted, taking his large heavy suitcase from the trunk of the car. "You'll be picking me up right?"   
  
Hiro nodded. "10 AM you got that? You better be up or I'll drag you out of bed, whether your naked with Yuki or not."   
  
"Eh?! Hiro no baka!"   
  
Shuichi glowered as the madly smirking Hiro drove away. Not wanting to give the idiot satisfaction, the singer merely spared his best friend one last annoyed glance before turning around to face the apartment buildings. A wide grin grew on the young man's face as he walked up the steps.   
  
He was home.   
  
Finally, after a whole month of busily touring around Japan, Shuichi and the rest of Bad Luck had returned home. The past weeks had been the longest he had to endure away from his lover. He couldn't wait to tell Yuki about all at that happened and give him all the presents he had bought! More importantly he couldn't wait to show the blond haired writer how much he had missed him. His heart ached unbearably as he realized Yuki was now only a a little more than a minute away.   
  
Shuichi ran to the elevator, or at least tried to since he still had to drag his unbearably present heavy suitcase behind him. Once inside he tapped his right foot impatiently as it slowly crawled upwards, slamming his thumb on the open button as soon as it reached Yuki's floor. Then pink haired boy bounded out, his suitcase rolling slowly behind him.   
  
Yuki would be so surprised! He was a few days early, due to the fact K had decided they had earned enough to be able to spend money on flying back. He fantasized the expression on Yuki's face, first surprised then slowly filling with warmth.   
  
Shuichi's blue eyes sparkled and he let out a soft high pitched 'Yuki~ii' under his breath. He took the house key Yuki gave him from his pocket and silently opened the door, wanting to surprise the other man with a well aimed glomp.   
  
He left his suitcase in the hallway and snuck up to Yuki's office, blinking in surprise when he found it empty. That was strange... he usually was in here at this time.   
  
A though struck him and his eyes lit up. Maybe Yuki had overslept! He smiled widely. How cute of Yuki, sleeping in like a big bear! Shuichi quickly bounded over to the bedroom, throwing it open and announcing happily, "Tadaima!"   
  
The large lump beneath the covers moved, and one blond head popped out. A blond head that wasn't Yuki's. Tohma's coffee brown eyes blinked sleepily, slowly widening as they fell upon him. What the hell was he doing here?! Then when Yuki's head finally appeared Shuichi finally realized what had happened. Tohma-san and Yuki... they...   
  
Shuichi felt his heart shatter in that single instant, the shards digging painfully into his soul. Yuki sat up and turned, their gazes meeting. It seemed as if a hundred emotions flitted through those olive green eyes: surprise, guilt, sadness, remorse and embarrassment. Tohma's face betrayed no emotion as he turned away to look out the window, as if the fact that Shuichi had walked in and discovered his lover's infidelity was nothing but a common occurrence.   
  
Shuichi raged. How... how could they? The man he had given his whole self to, his life, soul, love and devotion, had betrayed him! As if he was nothing but another meaningless object in his life that could be easily thrown away.   
  
The tears started trailed down, hot and bitter down his cheeks, falling on the polished wooden floor. Small white hands clenched, the nails digging into the flesh only to draw blood. It hurt... it hurt so much he could barely stand it. He felt the sudden urge to scream, to lash out, insanity looming ever so close at the edge of his mind.   
  
But he found he couldn't move, his feet stuck to the floor and his eyes locked on horrible betrayal. Shuichi could only stand and stare as Yuki cursed loudly at the sight of him, pulling the blankets up as if he could still hide the ugly image he and Tohma presented.   
  
Then Tohma smiled, a small triumphant smile, and finally the insanity did take over Shuichi's body. He screamed like a thing dying, his bloody hands reaching up to cover his eyes as if he could take the images away. Swiftly he snatched the picture on the wall, the one he and Yuki had taken a week before he left, and smashed it down to floor.   
  
Everything... Everything in the apartment was a lie! Their love was a lie! He fell to his knee's on the floor, eyes vacant and staring down at the photograph surrounded by broken glass. Shuichi reached out with blood stained fingertips to touch his own smiling face on the picture. Was he being lied to even then? Had he always been nothing more than a toy?   
  
A shadow fell upon him and the familiar warmth and smell of Yuki washed over him as he was pulled into strong arms. Instead of feeling comforted as he always did in Yuki's presence, he suddenly felt smothered. He couldn't breath, the heat rising to his face. Yuki's soft apologies reached deaf ears.   
  
When the older man's lips tried to cover his Shuichi panicked, pushing him away and jumping up. As he pressed himself up against the wall, Shuichi's once bright blue eyes filled with panic and animalistic fear.   
  
"Please... please don't... God, it hurts so much. Why does it hurt so much Yuki?" His voice rose to a scream. "WHY?! WHYWHYWHYWHY?!"   
  
Then before Yuki could reach and and grab a hold of him Shuichi ran out the door and out of the apartment. He ran away from the pain, the betrayal and Tohma's triumphant smile.   
  
He didn't notice the rain that had suddenly started to fall. His soft pink hair stuck pathetically to his flushed cheeks as his wet sneakers slammed heavily down on the pavement. He didn't know where he was running too, only that he had to get away, as far away from Yuki as he could.   
  
When Shuichi finally stopped, out of breath and to tired to run any longer, he discovered his treacherous feet had taken him to the park. The park where he had met Yuki and had fallen in love for the first and what he had though to be the final time. He flopped down on the grass, laying on his back and closing his eyes slowly.   
  
'I want to die...' Then Shuichi realized he had died. Yuki had killed him as effectively as any bullet could. Closing his eyes tightly his tears mingled with the harsh rain that slammed down onto his face. When he finally lost consciousness, blissful blackness taking the pain away, Shuichi prayed he would never wake up.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
"It's raining! It's pouring! The old man is snoring!" Ryuichi sang happily as he hopped from puddle to puddle in the muddy park, Kumagorou in hand. Behind him several men and black suits followed, keeping a wary eye on the famous singer.   
  
"I love the rain! Don't you Kumagorou?" Ryuichi laughed as he started to run surprisingly quickly, startling his protectors. Lucky for them the singer suddenly stopped, his attention caught by flash of pink at the corner of his eye.   
  
"Ara? Shu-chan?" He knelt at his friend's side, poking his cheek, blinking in surprise at how cold it was. He waved the men over, eyes worried. "Quick! We gotta get home or Shu-chan will turn into a Popsicle!"   
  
He followed the men as they carried his friend to the car waiting nearby. Ryuichi had them lay Shuichi down next to him, the pink topped head resting on his lap. The green haired man started to stroke the younger singer's baby soft hair, smiling happily. Shu-chan was so cute.   
  
"Baka Shu-chan! Sleeping in the rain." Ryuichi murmured fondly. "Yuki should take better care of you! Like I take care of Kumagorou!"   
  
Shuichi murmured in his sleep, brows furrowing as a soft 'Stop...' fell from his parted lips. Ryuichi's hands froze, then he realized that Shuichi wasn't talking to him.   
  
"Nightmare's..." Ryuichi frowned and touched the youth's cheek tenderly. "Poor Shu-chan." He had to ask why Shuichi was in the rain when he woke up. He was a curious sort of person, and Shuichi seemed to hold a big secret.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
"No!" Shuichi woke up suddenly, eyes wide with panic. His hands shakily rose to his eyes as if they alone would be able to take away the horrible images that continued to plague him.   
  
Even in sleep he couldn't escape the betrayal.   
  
In his dream Yuki and Tohma had stripped right before him, their smiles filled with affection and their hand ran over each other's bodies. They whispered to each other softly, confessing love, all the while their eyes trained on Shuichi. Then they had laughed, laughed until their voices were all he could hear, their sweaty bodies all he could see.   
  
Shamefully Shuichi felt himself unable to control the tears that started to fall again. The wound inside of him hurt so much... the biting pain spreading through his entire body until he started to shake uncontrollably. The sobs were torn from his throat as he held himself tightly.   
  
"Yuki... why? What didn't I do? What didn't I give? Yuki..."   
  
"Yuki what?"   
  
Shuichi jumped in surprise as Ryuichi's face hovered suddenly above his, tears stopping suddenly. "Ryuichi-san?" The pink haired youth finally realized he wasn't at the park and glanced around. The hundreds of Kumagurou's made in obvious where he was.   
  
"Welcome to Ryuichi's house!" The green haired man announced cheerfully. "You are our honored guest!"   
  
Blue eyes blinked in confusion. "How did I get here?"   
  
"Baka Shu-chan." Ryuichi scolded. "You were sleeping in the rain and getting all cold. Good thing Ryuichi found you!" A small frown was on his lips. "Why doesn't Yuki take better care of you?"   
  
At the mere mention of his former lovers name Shuichi burst into tears, causing Ryuichi to pulled his friend immediately into his arms. The older man's hands made soothing circles on the youth's back. Shuichi was so thin and frail, fitting so perfectly the hug. Ryuichi felt he could snap those little bones if he wasn't careful.   
  
When Shuichi's sobs finally subsided Ryuichi cupped the tear flushed cheeks in both hands and stared straight into his friends eyes. "Tell Ryuichi -everything-."   
  
"But-"   
  
"Tell me!" Ryuichi's voice bore no room for excuses. Shuichi noticed that the childishness had faded from the dark green eyes, affection and pity shining through.   
  
Shuichi broke down, resting his head on the other man's chest, and bit by painful bit narrated what had happened. The fresh sorrow and hurt was laced into every word, the tears continuing to fall.   
  
Ryuichi seemed to feel every emotion he felt, the man's warm circle of arms tightening every time he seemed on the verge of breaking down again. Afterward Shuichi was so tired he could barely stay awake, his eyes fluttering closed. He blinked in surprise as Ryuichi pulled them both down to lay on the bed, their faces so close their noses touched.   
  
"Ryu-Ryuichi-san..." A small blush danced across his cheeks.   
  
The older man scowled, his eyes narrowing. "Yuki is an idiot for hurting you." He pulled Shuichi closer and rested his chin on the youth's head. "Ryuichi would -never- hurt someone he loved. Ryuichi would never hurt -you-, Shu-chan."   
  
Shuichi sighed softly and nestled closer, finally finding solace from the pain. "Honto ni?"   
  
"Honto!" The other man vowed. "You can stay with me and Kumagurou from now on since you don't have anyplace to go!"   
  
"Hiro could take me in." Shuichi put in.   
  
"Yo-you don't want to stay with Ryuichi?" There was a tell-tale wobbling in the man's voice that hinted at tears.   
  
Shuichi shook his head quickly. "No! It's just that... I don't to be a burden."   
  
"Shu-chan is never a burden! You're my and kumagurou's friend." Ryuichi huggled him. "If you stay it's like having sleepovers every night!"   
  
"Yeah!" Shuichi felt his good spirits rising. The other man's smiles and good moods were catching. Ryuichi always made him happy. The steady beat of the older man's heart against his ear lulled him to sleep, warm and comfortable in the warm circle of arms.   
  
Ryuichi gazed fondly over the sleeping young man. How could Yuki have had the heart to do harm to Shu-chan when he had given him everything? If Shuichi had loved him that much Ryuichi would have never left his side! Such devotion needed the same in return.   
  
Ryuichi touched the youth's petal soft lips. They had a lot in common, him and Shuichi. They both loved life and took each day with ever-present cheerfulness. They also had an insatiable love for music.   
  
They had both been betrayed.   
  
The images rose unbidden. Even till today, fourteen years later, he could still feel the pain. He had given that man his heart and he had merely sold it to the highest bidder. The fear that consumed him as the three men overpowered him was still so clear that bile rose in his throat every time he remembered. That occurrence had given birth to the innocent mask he lived behind everyday, the mask that had become as much a part of him as his soul.   
  
Ryuichi held Shuichi close, nuzzling the soft pink hair lovingly. "No one will ever hurt you anymore Shu-chan." He kissed the small youth's forehead. "Ryuichi and Kumagurou will protect you forever! We promise!"   
  
The childishness faded. "So you don't have to be afraid anymore. I always keep my promises Shuichi." I'm tired of being lonely...   
  
And I could love you better than he can.   
  
~TBC... I guess. ^_^;;~   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Yes I do put notes before and after the story. ^_~   
  
Gah! That just plain sucked! ~sighs~ That's what I get for letting my writing skills go rusty. -_- Ma-ta-ku.   
  
Well, should I continue it? I will if people like it enough. If not let's just make it a hanging one shot. ^-^ Frankly I think I should just leave it at that but if anyone wants to reads the whole angsty problems that rise up afterward and wants me to continue just give a holler k? ~neko smile~ Jaa na! =3 


	2. ~*Was this a good idea?*~

Author's notes:  
  
You hollered, Cali replied. And thus the second chapter was spawned. ^-^  
  
Yesh. I know. Not your everyday couples. =3 Please, just to let you know, Yuki and Shuichi are my all time favorite pairing (even if their relationship borders on emotional S&M ^_~). I also love TatsuhaxRyuichi nearly as much. Why did I write this then? ~grins~ Unfortunately I can't find the exact words that would explain my insanity. ^____^  
  
Well, this is for all those nice people who gave me pretty comments! ~glomps 'em~ Cali luvs yew!!! ^O^-Wai! Send me more at crimson_jaded@yahoo.com. Cali always wants to meet other rabid gravitation fans like herself. ^-^  
  
Oh yeah. The whole gravitation stuff ain't mine. Their hers. ~jerks a thumb at Murakami-sama~ M'kay? ^_~  
  
Oh yeah, take note of this:  
"spoken aloud"  
'thoughts'  
~actions~  
  
~*Duet*~  
Chapter 2: ~Was this a good idea?~  
Written by: Cali-chan  
  
"Ohayo Shu-chan!"  
  
Shuichi rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen, drawn by the fragrant smell of bacon, eggs, and other morning scents. This room like every other place in the large house was taken over by Kumagurou's as well. Two of the four chairs of the kitchen table had pink bunnies sitting primly on them.  
  
Ryuichi gestured to one of the empty seats. "Sit down Shu-chan! I'm almost done!"  
  
Shuichi started forward. "Can't I help?"  
  
"I-ya!" The green haired man led him to a chair and pushed him down. "Shu-chan has to rest!"  
  
After a few minutes Ryuichi set the plate of food in front of Shuichi, the two Kumagurou's and on his own. "Itadakimasu!"  
  
Shuichi echoed him then quietly tasted the food, spooning a small portion and chewing on it slowly. His eyes started to glitter. "Oishiii~Ii!"  
  
Ryuichi beamed. "Arigatou!"  
  
"I could eat this kind of food for the rest of my life!" Shuichi said in between mouthfuls.  
  
"You could if you want to."  
  
Blue eyes looked up in surprise. "Na-nani?"  
  
"You can stay with Ryuichi as long as you want!" Green eyes shone fiercely. "I can take care of you!"  
  
Shuichi couldn't help but think that it would be the other way around. But then Ryuichi had been full of surprises, revealing another more serious part of himself when he sung and when he had comforted him last night. It was almost as if he were two persons in one body...  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please Shu-chan." Ryuichi's expression was suddenly sad. "Me and Kumagurou are very lonely." Green eyes shimmered. "Please?"  
  
Shuichi's heart melted at his friends adorable look. "Okay..."  
  
"Really?!" A wide grin played on the older man's face. "Promise?"  
  
Shuichi nodded and grinned right back. "Promise!"  
  
Suddenly Ryuichi's eyes narrowed, the energetic smile turning into something more sly. "That's a promise Shuichi." He reached over the table and tapped his nose. "Forever ne?"  
  
At the predatory gaze in the other man's eyes Shuichi couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous.  
  
What had he gotten himself into?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Shuichi!" Hiro ran over to his best friend, anger replacing the worry on his face. "Where the hell were you?! I went over to Yuki's house but nobody answered the door!"  
  
Ryuichi stepped up from behind Shuichi, smiling winningly. "Shuichi, Kumagurou and I had a sleepover at my house!"  
  
Hiro frowned. That made no sense. Shuichi was so excited to be seeing Yuki again he was practically bouncing in the car. Why would he suddenly change his mind? And he knew his best friend as well as he knew himself. He could practically taste the pain and grief that was practically radiating off Shuichi's slight frame.  
  
"Hurry Shu-chan! Let K see you so he'll know you're here!" Ryuichi smiled brightly. "If you're late any longer he might bring out his gun again!" He gave the pink haired boy a firm push towards the door.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ryuichi will tell Hiro-kun everything ne? Don't worry!"  
  
Shuichi nodded, a small smile finally rising. He walked in, the loud voice of K blasting out as soon as he entered.  
  
"So Mr. Rock star has finally decided to grace us with his presence! You're late! Not to mention-" K stopped, his eyes narrowing. "Are you alright? You don't look well."  
  
Shuichi waved it off. "I'm fine."  
  
After a few minutes Hiro and Ryuichi finally entered. His best friend's face seemed to hold no emotion, but Shuichi could see the barely contained fury that behind those narrowed brown eyes.  
  
K smiled when he caught sight of Ryuichi. "What brings you here Sakuma-kun?"  
  
"I'm guarding my Shu-chan from evil!"  
  
K blinked. "Eh?"  
  
Thankfully before the American could demand an explanation Suguru's head appeared from behind the door to recording room, a scowl on his young face. "C'mon! We're late enough as it is!"  
  
Hiro nodded and dragged Shuichi inside by the arm, giving Ryuichi a curt nod. Both of them would do what was needed to help Shuichi through this. Even though they didn't entirely agree on what was the right way to do it.  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
"That asshole!" Hiro's punched the wall furiously. "Shuichi gave him everything he had to give! What more did the bastard want?"  
  
Ryuichi nodded. "He's hurting." Hiro took a moment to take in the sudden strange serious mood the older man was in. "He'll be staying with me from now on. I won't let anyone hurt him."  
  
Hiro frowned. "What do you mean he'll be staying with you? If he's going to stay with anyone it's me. We're like brothers." He pointed out. "You on the other hand are used to living by yourself. And you've only knew him for about a year! What makes you think you're capable of taking care of him?"  
  
"I..." Ryuichi's eyes lowered to the ground. When he looked they were filled with childish defiance. "I -can- take care of him."  
  
"Oh? Give me a good reason why you can?" Hiro challenged.  
  
Ryuichi stared deep into the young man's eyes and told the truth. "That's true. I've been by myself for most of my life... but I'm tired of being alone."  
  
"So this is all about what -you- want?"  
  
"No! I know how it feels to be rejected, to be betrayed. If you've never really felt the pain that comes from it, you would never be able to really help him." Ryuichi brushed his bangs away from his face. "I don't want anyone to go through what I did. I'll do anything I can to protect him."  
  
Hiro frowned. The only time he'd seen Sakuma-san like this was when he sang. Then he took a moment and looked deep into Ryuichi's eyes. Seeing what he needed to see, a slight begrudging nod was torn from the younger man. "I'll trust him with you Ryuichi-san. But if you dare hurt him..." Hiro's eyes flashed with threat. "Just don't ever hurt him all right?"  
  
Ryuichi smiled and nodded. 'Never Hiro. I could never hurt him.'  
  
'Because hurting him would be like hurting myself.'  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
Ryuichi blinked as the song started. Once behind the mike Shuichi seemed to forget all of his problems, once more his professional self who loved what he did. They had that in common as well. The song was an upbeat one, and Shuichi performed in with flourish, a bright smile on his face. It made Ryuichi smile to watch him.  
  
Suddenly he heard the door open from behind him. Ryuichi turned to see who it was, smile fading as Yuki and Tohma stepped inside.  
  
Shuichi saw them as well, his clear beautiful voice stopping in mid-word as a pained look came upon his face. Yuki wasted no time, immediately walking into the recording room and grabbing Shuichi by the shoulders.  
  
"Shuichi. We have to talk."  
  
"There's no need for that." Hiro reached out and pulled his friend away. "Shuichi already knows all he needs to know." He flashed an obviously forced smile. "Though I'm kinda pissed you let him know in such an shitty way. But I guess it should be expected from someone like you."  
  
Tohma walked inside the room as well, Ryuichi trailing behind him. "Don't talk to Yuki like that Hiro-san. It will prove unhealthy." The blond man murmured, cold brown eyes piercing the youth where he stood.  
  
"Shuichi." Yuki's face was annoyed. "Stop being so dramatic and come home. Tohma and I can explain."  
  
"You asshole-" Hiro started but Ryuichi interrupted him.  
  
"But Yuki-san, why are you inviting yourself into my house without asking me?"  
  
The writer turned to the innocent looking man, a confused expression on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Shu-chan's house is my house now! He promised!"  
  
"What?!" He turned to Shuichi. "Is this true."  
  
Shuichi nodded. He couldn't find the words to speak, any sort of speech deserting him with Yuki so close and yet further than he ever was in the past. Ryuichi reached out and slung an arm over the young man's shoulder and Shuichi allowed himself to draw warmth from the comfort he offered. Yuki merely scowled at them.  
  
"We'll get his things from your house later 'kay? Then we'll have dinner at my place and talk!" Ryuichi beamed happily up at everyone. "You all have to come!"  
  
K and Suguru took one look at the small group and gave up. The practice was now ruined. There was no way Shuichi or Hiro could perform in their agitated states.  
  
"Dammit! This is the worse band I've ever had to work with." K fumed.  
  
Suguru nodded. "I entirely agree."  
  
"Practice is postponed till tomorrow. You all better have this fixed by then!"  
  
"Hai!" Ryuichi nodded. If he had his way it would be all fixed by tonight. Then before Yuki or Hiro went at each other's throats he announced. "Well, I guess we'll be going now! Go ahead Hiro-kun and Shu-chan! I'll just talk to Tohma-kun for awhile."  
  
Hiro spared Yuki one last furious glare before leading the silent Shuichi out. As they walked away Ryuichi turned to the two blond men, eyes sad.  
  
"Tohma-kun..."  
  
Tohma laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, feeling a flash of hurt as the other man flinched. "It wasn't what it seemed to be Ryuichi."  
  
"You hurt Shu-chan... just like that man hurt me."  
  
"Ryuichi-"  
  
"I can never forgive anyone who does what Akira did to me! I thought you were my friend!" Ryuichi slapped Tohma's hand from his shoulder, taking a few steps backward. "You have to come later and explain why you did it, just so Shu-chan will know and not think it was all his fault. Then I want you to leave Shu-chan and me alone!"  
  
Yuki glared at him. "What gives you the right to-"  
  
But Ryuichi didn't give him a chance to finish, spinning on his heels and running after Hiro and Shuichi.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tohma's eyes were pained as they watched the trio leave the building from his office. "Ryuichi... he compared me to Akira."  
  
"Akira?" Yuki asked.  
  
"His best friend in the past." Tohma placed a shaking hand to his forehead. "The man who had hurt him so badly as nobody can."  
  
Yuki slumped down on the chair in front of the desk, head tilting to gaze at the roof. "What a mess we're in..."  
  
Walking up to him Tohma touched the other man's cheek tenderly. "I don't regret any of it Yuki." He knelt and rested his head on the writer's knee. "Do you?"  
  
"I don't know... I really don't know." Yuki hesitantly reached down to place his hand on Tohma's head, drawing a small smile from the other man. "I love him Tohma. But It's almost the same with you." His hand tightened on the older man's hair. " I think I-"  
  
Tohma interrupted him. "Don't make promises so soon Yuki. We're going to have to face this later at Ryuichi's house and I don't want you going back on your words once you've said them." Brown eyes narrowed. "You'll have to chose between us Yuki."  
  
"I know that." Yuki rubbed his forehead feeling an impending headache rising. Now he was in hell. Later he would be in something much worse.  
  
He would have to chose, between the two men he loved. And he was far from looking forward to it.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Finished second chapter. Phew. Writing fics makes me tired. My wrists hurt. My eyes are barely staying open. ~sighs~ I know I'm whining. I'm such a wuss. ;_;  
  
Neway, next chapter'll be fun! Confrontations!!! XD Arguments! ^O^ Orgies!  
  
...   
  
^-^  
  
I'm just kidding. Kidding kidding. ~smiles~ Had ya there for a moment didn't I? ;p Actually I already finished the third chapter. I just feel like letting you all simmer and wait for it! ^O^-Hah!  
  
...  
  
Just kidding again! ~giggles~ It's done but still has to be edited. I'm acting crazy tonight. Must be all those chocolate I ate. ^_________^  
  
Neway, c ya'll in my next post! Till next time! Which will be like, tomorrow if I'm not lazy. :P  
  
~huggles~  
Cali-chan 


	3. ~*The chicken wuss and the brave bunny*~

Author's notes:   
  
Hora! ~neko smile~ Third chapter is here! And quite faster than expected ne? ^_~ For me the one chapter every month writer at least. ^.^* That's cuz the people reading this have been so nice to me! Not to mention I was threatened by Ran-san with an 'Evil Kumagurou of doom' O_O ... ~glomps everyone~ Thanx for your comments! ~snuggle~ I saved all your names for future reference and gift fics! That is if anyone wants any. ^.~ Cali wants to do something in return for your kind words! ^-^ And the people who left their e-mails, expect a rabid Cali at your mailbox soon. ^_______^  
  
No lemony goodness in this chapter though. Maybe later. ^O^-OhohOhoho! This is RyuichixShuichi and YukixTohma. More pairings prolly later. Characters may be OOC. I haven't seen enough of the show or manga to judge how they act. :P Oh yeah! I don't own Gravitation. If I did everyone would be drawn as pathetic stick figure's and be having sex every few pages. ^O^-Wai! Murakami-sensei does. But you need to buy her REMIX doujin's to see the lemon stuff, which means bidding a month's allowance on it in ebay. ^.~  
  
//Duet//  
  
Chapter 3: ~The chicken wuss and the brave bunny~  
  
Shuichi tried to make no sound as he tiptoed quietly towards the door. 'Almost there...' He reached out and gripped the doorknob, turning it slowly.  
  
"Shu-chan! What are you doing?!"  
  
Busted. He turned around, trying to look innocent as he caught sight of a glowering Ryuichi. "I was just going out to get some soda!"  
  
The older singer didn't look convinced. "We already have soda Shu-chan!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Everything's ready! All we have to do is wait for Tohma-kun and Yuki-san." Green eyes widened. "You're not... scared of facing them, are you Shu-chan?"  
  
Shuichi blushed and shook his head. "Why would I be scared?"  
  
Ryuichi frowned, realizing Shuichi was denying his fear. The teen was so nervous his hands shook, his usually pink lips pale and quivering. The older singer smiled cheerfully and tackle-glomped him, sending them both sprawling on the hardwood floor. "You don't have anything to worry about Shu-chan! Me and Kumagurou will protect you!"  
  
"Ryuichi-san!" Shuichi gasped. "Your heavy!"  
  
"Ryuichi-san ja nai!" The green haired man pouted. "You make me feel old... Call me Ryu-chan!" He picked up his pink bunny and thrust it into Shuichi's hands. "And Kumagurou says that we're family now so you can snuggle with him as much as you want!"  
  
Shuichi's wide blue eyes blinked, then softened as he smiled. He held Kumagurou close, kissing the stuffed toy's head. "Thank you Kumagurou."  
  
They both sat up, the mood considerably lightened. Ryuichi beamed. "Kumagurou is happy you treat him nice. Some people treat him like he's just a toy."  
  
Shuichi brushed his pink bangs away from his face and met the bunny's beady black eyes. "At least me and Ryu-chan believe in you ne? Did you know I had a friend like you Kumagurou-chan?"  
  
"Honto Shu-chan? Who was he?"  
  
"Sora was a little blue neko. My mother took her away when she said I was too old for her."  
  
Ryuichi gasped. "That's terrible!"  
  
"I know." Sad eyes peered up at him from under shaggy pink hair. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. Yuki would laugh..."  
  
"You can tell me -anything- Shu-chan. And if you don't want me to laugh I won't."  
  
"... really?"  
  
"Un!" The older man nodded genkily. "And we'll look for Sora tomorrow okay? I'm sure she really misses you." He ruffled Shuichi's hair fondly.  
  
Thin gangly arms suddenly wrapped around Ryuichi's neck, a warm cheek resting on his shoulder. "Why are you so nice Ryu-chan... I haven't done anything for you to be nice to me..."  
  
"I-ya". Ryuichi stroked his friends hair. "You make me happy just by being you Shu-chan. I feel good when you're around." He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist, holding the youth close. "And I want you to be happy too. I don't like seeing you sad Shu-chan... I get sad too."   
  
"Ryu-chan..." Shuichi lifted his head and their eyes met and held. Ryuichi felt himself freeze underneath the boy's searching gaze. He could only smile uncertainly as the youth's unwavering blue eyes ran over his features.   
  
"Ryu-chan..." Shuichi had never realized how adorable his friend was. He took in the innocent sort of beauty the older man possessed hungrily. It was so different from Yuki's. Where Yuki was ice Ryuichi was fire. Where Yuki was indifference Ryuichi was attention. While Yuki pushed him away Ryuichi held him near. Slowly, uncertainly, he cupped the older singer's cheeks with shaking hands and leaned forward.  
  
Ryuichi's eyes widened as the youth moved close. "Shu-chan?" Then Shuichi's lips brushed over his, a soft tentative touch. Ryuichi could taste the lingering sweet strawberry breath as the young man moved away.  
  
As silence followed his action, Shuichi finally realized what he had done. He blushed bright red and started to babble apologies, "Go-gomen! I didn't mean to do that! I don't know what got into me! I was just comparing you to Yuki and I realized how different you were andandand-"  
  
Ryuichi's eyes narrowed as he placed a hand over the stammering boy's mouth. His childishness slowly faded away, expression suddenly serious and very wise. Then when Shuichi finally calmed down, he moved forward and replaced his hand with his lips, closing it firmly over the boy's own. One hand settled on the teen's thin waist, the other caressing a soft flushed cheek lovingly.   
  
Shuichi whimpered softly as he allowed himself to be laid back on the floor, Ryuichi's weight settling firmly on top of him. His pale hands clutched at the front of the older singer's shirt as Ryuichi nibbled on his lower lip, hands moving to touch Shuichi's firm stomach. When the youth let out a soft sigh Ryuichi took advantage of it, slipping his tongue into the younger singer's mouth. Shuichi tasted like ripe fruit, innocent and near bursting with sweetness.  
  
They parted, their breath mingling as they kept their mouths still near the other, lips almost touching. Shuichi's mind was near overdrive, he had never had a kiss that made his body weak and hungering for more. Ryuichi started to lavish his attention on Shuichi's pale neck, licking and kissing the tender flesh. It was all Shuichi could do not to cry out. Ryuichi made him feel -so- good.  
  
Shuichi knew he loved Yuki, why else would he have stayed by the blond man's side even when he tried to push him away. And yet he suddenly realized that he loved Ryuichi as much as he did Yuki. The thought itself wasn't what surprised him, it was the fact that it took him so long to realize it.  
  
From an early age Shuichi had always adored the older singer. His old room in his mother's house was still wallpapered with posters of the Nittle Grasper. When he finally met Ryuichi, it seemed like a dream come true. They had become friends so quickly, like it was meant to be. Now, with Ryuichi watching him with hungry love filled eyes and him knowing he felt the same, Shuichi couldn't help but wonder if it had only been adoration then. But that meant he loved -both- Yuki and Ryuichi! ... Shuichi had never been more confused in his life. You couldn't love -two- people, could you?  
  
"Shuichi..." It wasn't the childish Ryuichi now. Wisdom glinted behind those long-lashed green eyes. He leaned forward and nibbled an earlobe, drawing a soft whimper from Shuichi's parted lips. After a moment he let go of the tender flesh, his breath sending a shiver down the young singer's spine as he whispered, "Did you like that kiss?"  
  
"Ha-hai..."  
  
A small amused smile. "Would you like another one?"  
  
Shuichi blushed. "Hai..." He closed his eyes as Ryuichi stroked his hair, feeling warm breath tickling his lips as the man moved his mouth over his.  
  
A sudden knock on the door caused them to sit up abruptly from their position on the floor. They moved apart, fixing their rumpled clothing self-consciously.  
  
"Ryuichi?" Tohma's voice floated in.  
  
"Coming!" Ryuichi was once again all innocence and smiles, bounding over to the door and throwing it open. Tohma and Yuki came into sight, both wearing impeccable black suits. "Ara? Why are you both dressed like penguins?"  
  
Tohma smiled. "We just came from a party." At Ryuichi's saddening expression he added quickly. "But we didn't eat anything. We were saving space for your wonderful cooking!"  
  
The green haired man grinned happily. "Honto? Well, let's hurry and eat before the food gets cold." He grabbed Tohma's arm and led him into the kitchen. Ryuichi seemed to have already forgotten his anger over what his old friend had done.  
  
Shuichi felt Yuki's eyes on him and looked up, blue meeting green. The writer looked like he wanted to say something, but faltered as Shuichi broke eye contact.  
  
"We better follow them now." Shuichi turned his back on him and walked away. Yuki, eyes pained, followed close behind.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Dinner was delicious as expected. You should invite me more often Ryuichi-kun." Tohma murmured, ever polite. "Now I realize how much I've missed your cooking."  
  
Shuichi held out his plate, blue eyes shining. "More please!"  
  
"Maa." Ryuichi smiled as he took it and piled it with more food. "Shu-chan will get fat. This is your third plate!" Shuichi shook his head. "I burn if off quickly enough!"  
  
Yuki sniffed. "Yeah, by running around the house and making a complete nuisance of yourself. I've lost count of how many of my vases you've broke."  
  
Shuichi looked pained, pushing the plate away. "I-I'm not hungry anymore." The room fell into sudden uncomfortable silence.  
  
Tohma stood slowly, eyes trained on the pink haired youth. "Shindou-san. If you will, I would like to speak to you in private."  
  
"Ha-hai."  
  
"Please excuse us." Yuki and Ryuichi watched as the two walked to the balcony, sliding the door closed behind them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Maa! What wonderful weather we're having Shindou-san!" Tohma turned to smile at his younger companion. "Tomorrow it might rain a little but-"  
  
"Please... Seguchi-san." Shuichi's fist clenched as he tried to keep a firm hold on his anger. "Stop acting like nothing's wrong. It hurts when you do that..." When the tears finally did fall Shuichi made no movement to wipe them away. He was too busy trying to numb himself against the pain as he remembered how this man had appeared so suddenly from beneath Yuki's covers. The Nittle Grasper member's small triumphant smile kept mocking him, the image repeating itself in his head.  
  
Tohma reached out and tried to wipe away a tear but the youth flinched, slapping the hand away. "Don't touch me!" Shuichi took a step back before slumping down to sit on the floor, drawing his knee's up to rest his chin on them. "You touched Yuki with those hands... when you knew I loved him! How could you Seguchi-san?! How could you try to take him away when you knew he was with me?!"  
  
"A petulant boy like you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Why are you acting like I was the one who did something wrong?!"  
  
"Because you did."  
  
Shuichi's blue eyes flashed angrily. "What did I do?!"  
  
"You fell in love with him, and made him fall in love with you."  
  
"What's wrong with that?!"  
  
Tohma sighed in annoyance. "Such a child. Do you want me to explain it to you?" He took Shuichi's glower as a yes.  
  
"What made you chase after Yuki Shindou-san? What first attracted you to him? It was his looks wasn't it? His strange American features." Shuichi felt the truth behind those words. Yuki had been cruel to him the first time they met, but the man's good looks had imprinted itself in his mind. That was the reason he had gone looking for him.  
  
"And when you got together, can you call your relationship a healthy one?" Tohma asked. "You always in tears, Yuki always in pain as you brought back the past. You had tender moments, moments that made your love seem worthwhile I'm sure. But let me ask you, how often do those things happen?"  
  
Shuichi realized that Tohma was waiting for him to answer. His voice came out soft. "I don't remember..." He knew Tohma saw through the lie. Shuichi could count those moments of love with one hand.  
  
"And now that Bad Luck is famous, won't that take you away from him more often than not? Like your month long absence just recently?" Tohma's voice became harsh. "So you though it would be okay to just leave him all alone while you went about your business? Did you know what pain he was in when you left? He was all alone, gazing at your picture everyday. I couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand to see him in pain Shindou-san! I promised him he wouldn't hurt anymore when I found him, in shock over commiting murder. I promised him!"  
  
Shuichi lifted his head up, surprise rising as he saw a single tear fall from Tohma's expressionless face. Then the mask broke, the despair and love clear in brown eyes. "Then here you come, hurting him as badly as the events in his past hurt him! I couldn't do anything when that man did those things to him Shindou-san! I came to late to stop it! But I won't make a mistake like that again." He turned away, his back facing Shuichi as he tried to compose himself. "So I took him from you Shindou-san, before you could do any real damage. You require special care and attention, it is the way you are. But Yuki can barely take care of himself much less a young teen with issues. You are ruining him."  
  
Shuichi watched the back of the blond man's head, Tohma's words striking his mind like a slap to the face. "I can't make you understand my actions Shindou-kun, but I can say I'm sincerely sorry for hurting you. And yet I am not sorry for having done it. Yuki's well being will always comes first, even before mine."  
  
Shuichi stood then. Slowly, reluctantly, he rested his forehead on Tohma's back. The blond man stiffened in surprise, head turning slightly to gaze down at the pink topped head. "You... really love him, don't you Seguchi-san?"  
  
Tohma didn't deny it, he owed Shuichi the truth. "I do. Ever since we were children. From the first time I saw him."  
  
"Why didn't you do anything then?"  
  
"I... was frightened. I wasn't sure how to love him. He was so innocent, so pure. Then after what happened in America, he changed. His was in such pain I didn't want to burden him with my petty feelings."  
  
"But you still loved him?"  
  
Tohma moved away and turned to face him. "I love all of him Shuichi, who he was in the past and who he is in the present."  
  
Shuichi nodded. Then before Tohma could move away he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and drew him into a tight hug. "Take care of him Seguchi-san..."  
  
"Shi-Shindou-san?" Tohma was too surprised and unused to physical affection, much less from someone he had slighted, to return the embrace. He could only stand stiffly as Shuichi's head fell to the crook of his neck.  
  
"You were the one who loved him first, you deserve him more than I do. I know you can make Yuki happy. You can help him deal with his past since you were there with him. You're more responsible than me. You can take care of him." Shuichi started to cry then, hot bitter tears of loss. "You're right, I can love him but it won't be good for the both of us. We only bring each other pain. I have to let him go..." Little white hands fisted over Tohma's black suit. "But it hurts... it hurts so much to give him up."  
  
"Shindou-san..."  
  
"Take care of him... please. Promise me you'll take good care of him. Stand by your promise and make sure he never hurts again."  
  
Tohma placed a hand beneath Shuichi's chin and tilted it up, gazing fondly into the tear filled eyes. "I promise Shindou-san."  
  
Then Tohma held the shaking youth as he broke into a fit of sobs, noting dryly Shuichi certainly loved to cry. But he couldn't help resting his cheek on the teen's soft pink head, allowing himself a moment's weakness.  
  
'I understand now, Eiri-kun, why you fell in love with him.' Shuichi started to calm down in his arms, sniffling slightly. 'He seems to be such an idiot child at first glance, over emotional, unbearably loud. But when you see past that... he is beautiful, and he thinks with his heart.'  
  
Then Tohma made a new vow, a new promise. In Yuki he had found love. Now, in Shuichi, he seemed to have found something else. Something more than friend, perhaps a little brother. He carefully wiped Shuichi's cheeks and eyes dry with the handkerchief of his suit. 'I will protect you Shuichi-kun.' He thought silently. And he sealed his promise with a delicate kiss to the boy's brow.  
  
'Since I have already hurt you so badly, you will feel no more pain if it is in my power to stop it.'  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
A nice sweet closure to this chapter, to make up for the angsty last one. See! Tohma isn't so bad! ~glomps him~  
  
Tohma: ^_^  
  
Well, next chapter will answer the question of what Yuki and Ryuichi had been doing in the kitchen while this whole drama thing was happening. Dun dun dun duu~uuuun. O_o And no, they weren't just eating the entire time. ^^* And since Kari-chan wondered what Mika would think about Tohma and Yuki's relationship I'm slamming that kakkoii Eiri girl into the next chapter as well. And a few more problems for Ryuichi and Shuichi to deal with too. *_*  
  
Shuichi: You sadist! You just love messing up my life don't you?!  
  
It's what I live for. ^-^  
  
Ryuichi: Stop picking on my Shu-chan! ~smacks her with Kumagurou~  
  
Ow! What's in that thing?! Bricks?!  
  
Ryuichi: ~nods genkily~  
  
O_o More brain damage. Neway, till next time! Which will be like... I dunno. I haven't started the next chapter yet. ^.^* Soon though. And I'm -really- sorry if this chapter wasn't that good... I think it still needs a bit more editing. ¬_¬ 


	4. ~Where gifts are given and debts are pai...

Author's notes:   
  
Is it just me or is the plot not moving? -.- ~kicks it~ Geesus... that's what I get for writing about the un-mainstream pairings. I have to fix it up first so it works which means getting rid of the obstacles and getting them together. Which also means wracking my brain to find -good- reasons to why they do this or that. Painful. Very. Brain cramps. But after this chapter it'll start moving, promise. =3  
  
This part was the hardest to write so far. I needed a -really- good reason to show how Mika accepted and even supported her brother and husband's relationship. Even if Tohma's interest in Yuki is painfully obvious, in both the manga and the anime, he is still married. And Mika is cool and I don't wanna hurt her so that limits my options. And I wrote this at 3 AM so it's probably painfully obvious how sleepy I am. ^.^*  
  
And Cali is whining again. ¬_¬  
  
Lotsa thankies and huggles to all who commented! So far I've gotten a fic request for a TatsuhaxRyuichi. Ne, more requests? Send 'em in to crimson_jaded@yahoo.com m'kay? ~glomps~ And I don't own Gravitation. ^_~  
  
~*Duet*~  
Chapter 4: ~Where gifts are given and debts are paid~  
Written by: Cali-chan  
  
"And then I saw the tiger's!! Waa~Aaah! They were so cool! I would've stayed longer but K-san told me we had to go. I love the zoo so much! If they'd let me I'd visit it every day!" Ryuichi tilted his head. "Do you like the zoo Yuki-san?"  
  
'God... he talks almost as much as Shuichi.' Yuki merely ignored him, taking a sip from his can of soda. What he needed now was a beer. A pack if it could be helped. He needed to get drunk. That way he wouldn't realize how much he messed up his life if only for a few moments.  
  
"Maybe I'll ask Shu-chan to come with me tomorrow! He'd like that! After we find Sora of course!"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Un!" Ryuichi nodded. "Sora's like his Kumagurou! A soul friend! We're gonna look for her tomorrow at Shu-chan's house! I'm so excited!" Ryuichi smiled and chewed on one of Kumagurou's ears, pink staining his cheeks as he flushed happily.  
  
"I see." Yuki suppressed the pang of jealousy that rose. 'What with this retarded guy anyway? Shuichi had just came running for comfort to him two days ago and now he acted like they were a couple or something...' He glared at the Pepsi can in his hand, denting it slightly as he tightened his grip.  
  
A sudden giggle caused Yuki to look up, only to see Ryuichi trying to muffle his laughter behind a dancing Kumagurou. The ends of Yuki's lips turned down in annoyance. "What the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
"Yuki-san is jealouu~uuuus!" Ryuichi announced. He set Kumagurou on his lap and rested his chin on his hands. "You're mad cuz Shuichi is mine now and not yours!"  
  
Yuki slammed his can down on the table, eyes flashing in anger. "What makes you think he's yours anyway?" He bit out his words. "And who says he's not mine? It's to early to judge that."  
  
"Ara?" Ryuichi blinked up at him innocently. "So you didn't mean to play in the bed with Tohma-kun and hurt Shu-chan's feelings?"  
  
Yuki had the grace to blush. "That was a mistake! I was depressed and not thinking right. And it's none of your god damn business anyway!"  
  
Ryuichi cowered beneath Yuki's furious gaze. "Don't say bad words in my house or Kumagurou will bite you!"   
  
"Tch." Yuki reached into his pocket and fished out a cigarette, lighting it quickly. After a few puff's he managed to calm himself down, his furrowed brow smoothing.  
  
"So... since you say it was a mistake, does that mean you care nothing for Tohma-kun?"  
  
Yuki glanced up, taken slightly aback by the sudden seriousness of his companion. He had heard of Ryuichi's irregular personality changes from Tohma, but this was the first time he had seen it for himself. He was so caught up in the new Ryuichi seated right in front of him that he didn't bother to answer the question until the green haired man repeated it.  
  
"Am I right, Yuki-san? That Tohma means nothing to you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Yuki surprised himself at how much he meant his answer.  
  
"So," Ryuichi's gaze was unwavering, piercing Yuki into his seat. "Why was having sex with him a mistake?"  
  
"I love Shuichi." Yuki pointed out.  
  
Ryuichi leaned forward. "But you love Tohma-kun too."  
  
"I..." Yuki wanted to look away from those sharp green eyes, but somehow he couldn't. They bore into him, looking deep into his soul and discovering his secrets. Yuki scowled. He hated it, hated his feelings being thrown into his face. What did this singer who acted like a child half of the time know about him anyway?! "That's none of your business."  
  
"I was just wondering, why were you still with Tohma-kun this afternoon?" Ryuichi asked. "Why did you go to a party together? Shouldn't you be angry at him because he took advantage of you and caused you to hurt Shu-chan, who you said you loved?"  
  
"..."  
  
Ryuichi frowned, but his eyes glittered in amusement. "So, you want -both- of them? How greedy of you Yuki-san." His smile was mocking. "You know you can only have one of them. And I think Tohma-kun is the only one willing now, love or no love."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Yuki cursed. Suddenly a Kumagurou came flying and slammed into the writer's face, sending him and his chair falling backwards to the floor.  
  
"Kumagurou! Stop that!" Ryuichi ran and snatched the pink bunny off the stunned Yuki, holding it tightly to his chest with both arms. "Treat our guests -nice-! You're supposed to give them three strikes before you knock them out! He only had two!" His eyes were once more wide and childish as he knelt and poked Yuki's prone form. "Dai-*poke*-jou-*poke*-bu?*poke*"  
  
Yuki could only gaze at the older man with fear. 'This guy's fucking -crazy-!'  
  
"Ryuichi-kun?" Tohma's voice came floating in from the balcony, sounding very tired. "I need a little help here."  
  
Ryuichi immediately bounded out of sight with Kumagurou in hand. Yuki started to stand as well, wincing as a sharp pain rose in his back. The older man's words still mocked him.  
  
//You know you can only have one of them. And I think Tohma-kun is the only one willing now, love or no love//  
  
"Kuso!" Yuki's hands went to his forehead, a migraine steadily rising. 'How can I love -two- people?!' Yuki decided love was too much trouble. It never went the way he wanted it too.  
  
Ryuichi suddenly came into sight, a sleeping Shuichi in his arms. His childish eyes glittered brightly as he cradled his friend close. "Shu-chan wa kawaii!!!" Yuki's eyebrow twitched.  
  
Then Tohma came into view. He looked worse for wear, tired both physically and mentally. Yuki found himself walking up to him and resting a comforting hand on the shorter blond's shoulder. "You look like shit."  
  
"I know." Tohma touched his hand and smiled. His blue eyes followed Ryuichi and Shuichi as they disappeared into Ryuichi's bedroom. "Shuichi-kun..." Yuki gave a start at the affection his old friend laced into that name. What the hell happened out there?  
  
"So Shuichi is Shuichi-kun now? What ever happened to Shindou-san?" Yuki couldn't hide the curiosity in his voice.  
  
Tohma chuckled, glancing at Yuki from the corner of his eye. "I knew there had to be more to him than met the eye since he managed to have you fall in love with him." Blue eyes moved once more to the room where the other two had disappeared into. "He's an amazing young man Eiri."  
  
Yuki frowned. "What happened out there."  
  
"We talked. I'm afraid he won't be coming back to you Eiri." Yuki felt his heart clench painfully, rejection hitting him like a slap to the face. Tohma noted it and reached out to take the taller man's hand. "It hurt him to give you up but he though it best. Afterwards he cried himself to sleep, quite efficiently ruining my expensive suit in the process."  
  
"He... doesn't want me anymore?"  
  
Tohma's grip on his hand tightened. "He loves you Eiri, too much in fact. But we both agreed that your relationship was not good for the both of you. He's willing to take the pain of separating from you for both your sake's. Are you willing to do the same?"  
  
Yuki's jaw clenched. "Do I have a choice in this at all? Your both deciding everything for me."  
  
"Hey hey!" Ryuichi's head suddenly popped out from the doorway. "Shu-chan's already tucked in bed! Do you two still wanna do anything?"  
  
"Iya." Tohma shook his head. "I'm afraid we have to be on our way as well."  
  
"Okay!!"  
  
"Wait." Yuki strode into the bedroom. "I have to say goodbye to the idiot."  
  
"Hai hai!" Ryuichi nodded cheerfully, snatching up Tohma's arm and dragging him away. "Me and Tohma will wait in the kitchen and eat chocolate!" They disappeared, giving the two former lovers privacy.  
  
Yuki walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, giving a start as he sank into the extremely soft mattress. It was large, big enough for five people, and the sheets were silk and expensive. He wasn't surprised. Ryuichi had so much money he could probably open up a Swiss Bank account. Then the blond man's attention was diverted to the sleeping Shuichi in the middle of the vast bed.  
  
'The idiot...' Yuki allowed himself a small smile as he moved closer. The boy's eyes were red and puffy from crying, full lips set into an unconscious pout. The image was so painfully familiar. How many times had he seen Shuichi cry himself to sleep, him being the cause. 'Maybe Tohma was right... this separation is for the better. I always end up hurting him, sensitive brat that he is. But I wish those two had given me more of a say in this than just handing me over from one to the other.'  
  
He stroked the wine colored bangs away from the youth's eyes. 'Shuichi... did you ever realize how much I love you? If I let you know would you come back to me?' Yuki frowned. 'It's better if you never know. A guy like you can definitely find someone better than me. Then you'll be able to concentrate more on your other love, your music.' He shook his head. 'And K would finally be off my back, accusing me of your so called -slumps-.'  
  
'But you will always be special to me. My first and true love.' Yuki smirked bitterly. 'It seems I'm a helpless romantic after all. I knew your idiocy was contagious.'  
  
'Sayonara.' He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over Shuichi's own. 'And I love you, you idiot.'  
  
Yuki slipped of the bed and walked to the door. But before he stepped out of the room he spared on last glance at the sleeping figure, drinking up the image and keeping it treasured. Shuichi would always be a special person to him.There would be more memories to be made, with Shuichi as a friend. Shuichi his lover would be a thing of the past.  
  
But he would always remember, when that bright smile meant something more than friendship. When he held the small thin body close. When Shuichi was his and no one else's. And perhaps, when the pain of separation dulled, he would be able to smile as he remembered it. But now, it was goodbye. And goodbye's hurt. He turned and walked away from the room.   
  
Tohma stood waiting for him in the kitchen, a chocolate munching Ryuichi in the background.  
  
"Iku, Tohma."  
  
"Hai." And when Tohma reached out and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly, Yuki noted in surprise that the pain seemed to dull. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*  
  
In the bedroom, Shuichi shifted in his sleep, a pained whisper coming from his lips. "Yuki...." His brow furrowed and he tossed restlessly beneath the covers. Then suddenly his face smoothened, a small sweet smile gracing his lips. "Ryu-chan..."  
  
The Kumagurou's in the room seemed to smile.  
  
~*~*  
  
Suguru walked down the wide hallway, silently sifting through the paperwork he had been burdened with. Strange as it seemed, he loved being the one in charge of the technical part of the band. It challenged him mentally and prepared him for the time when he would finally take over his cousin Tohma's place in the business. Not to mention it also gave poor K one less thing to worry about. Managing Shuichi Shindou was any person's hell.  
  
He paused when he reached the doorway to the recording room, silently wondering what sort of insanity he would have the honor of witnessing today. He had to admit, when you were a part of the band Bad Luck not a dull day went by. 'You can do this Suguru. It can't be as bad as yesterday can it?' Steadying himself he reached for the doorknob and went inside.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
O_O   
  
Suguru blinked as Shuichi's laughter blasted into him. Then surprise quickly shifted into annoyance, a vein popping out on his forehead. He stormed his way to where Shuichi was currently standing, posing triumphantly on the controls of the recording studio, and yanked him off by his collar. "What are you doing you idiot?! That's expensive equipment!!!"  
  
Shuichi merely grinned and squirmed out of his grip, leaping up on a nearby table. Then he pointed at the sky as waves seemed to crash behind him. "I, Shuichi Shindou, will let nothing get him down today!"  
  
Ryuichi stopped doodling on the floor with his colored markers to admire Shuichi's pose. "Shu-chan! You look so cool!" ~heart~  
  
"Oh?" Hiro finally spoke up from where he had been seated on one of the speakers, watching his best friend with much interest. "Even if I ate all your strawberry pocky?"  
  
Shuichi thumped his chest with his left fist. "Ha! That just bounces off! No hurt!"  
  
"Yah! Shu-chan! That's the spirit!" Ryuichi and Kumagurou clapped.  
  
"Oh God." Suguru's hand went to his forehead, expression pained. "Can't we have at least -one- normal practice?! Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Hiro ignored him. He was having fun with Shuichi's current state of cheerfulness. "Even if Yuki's not with you anymore?"  
  
Shuichi's expression faltered for a moment before he caught himself. "No! Not even that! I'm ultra-genki!!" He started to dance, arms thrown out to the air. This only excited Ryuichi, which caused the older singer to gleefully jump on the table and join in. He grabbed Shuichi's hands and twirled him around, both dissolving into giggles. Hiro chuckled, and even Suguru had to smile. They couldn't remember when they had last seen their friend so happy.  
  
K chose that moment to walk in. ¬_¬ "May I ask what my two famous idol singer's are doing? Have they eaten too much chocolate again?"   
  
"I-ya!" Ryuichi and Shuichi chorused.  
  
Hiro smirked. "Their genki-fied."  
  
"Ho? And may I ask why?"  
  
"Because Ryu-chan wrote a song just for me! For Bad Luck! And it's really great!" Shuichi glomped his friend, causing the green haired man to laugh happily.  
  
K's expression brightened. "That -is- good news! And we were behind schedule for new songs too!"  
  
"Anything for Shu-chan!" Ryuichi drew Shuichi into a huggle. "Now he has more free time for me and Kumagurou!" Green eyes sparkled. "And after we get Sora later we'll go to the zoo like you promised ne? Ne?"  
  
"Of course! Anything for my Ryu-chan!"  
  
"Shu-chan! Your so nice!" ~heart~  
  
"Ahahahahaha!"  
  
K grabbed Shuichi by the ear, cutting his laughter off abruptly. "That's enough Ha Ha's Shindou-kun! Now is the time to practice Ryuichi-kun's song!"  
  
"Ow! Hey! That's hurts!"  
  
Ryuichi nibbled on the end of Kumagurou's ear as he watched Shuichi being dragged away. They hadn't openly voiced their agreement about starting a relationship yet, even if Ryuichi knew that his friend was willing. It was far too soon. Shuichi's breakup with Yuki was only days old and the boy was obviously still in pain, no matter how well he hid it. Ryuichi would have to wait till Shuichi made the first move to know when he was ready.  
  
Suddenly Bad Luck started to play the song he had written, entitled 'Love Stuff'. Shuichi's voice was both beautiful and rich, sweet and pure. His lithe body swayed with the beat, soft lips parting as he transformed words into music. And as Ryuichi watched him, he realized he was content.  
  
As long as Shuichi was near him, he was content.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Mika frowned as she rapped on the door for the third time. Why wasn't anybody answering? She knew her younger brother was inside since Tohma had just come from here. She tapped her feet in annoyance.  
  
Then a slow smile suddenly rose on her lips. Why was she bothering to even announce herself. She reached into her purse, pulled out her extra key then unlocked the door. Slipping inside she glanced around before striding purposely into the living room.  
  
"Eiri?" Mika's blue eyes brightened as she caught sight of him sitting silently on the couch. She moved to take a seat beside him, fixing her skirt carefully as she tried to find the right words to express her thoughts.  
  
"What do you want." He grumbled. "Doesn't anybody knock anymore."  
  
"Well actually they do. But you never answer the door anyway."  
  
"Tch."  
  
"Eiri." Mika turned and caught his eye, ignoring his his sullen expression. It was time to get to the point. "I came here because I wanted to ask you to please treat Tohma right. He sincerely cares about you. He came home earlier from here, pain clear in his eyes. I don't know what you did to hurt him this time, he wouldn't tell me, but I can easily guess that you're the cause. He loves you Yuki, he told me yesterday that he had already confessed his feelings and that you had accepted it. What had gone wrong?"  
  
Yuki's hands shook. "Y-you know about us?"  
  
"Of course. We very rarely keep secrets from one another." She reached out for the can of beer on the table. "Can I have this?"  
  
"You know and you even don't care?!"  
  
Mika shook her head. "Of course not. Why should I? If he's happy then so am I."  
  
"He's your husband and you don't care if he sleeps with your brother?!"  
  
"So," Mika's took a sip from her can. "You love him but aren't agreeing to a relationship because of me right?"  
  
"Naturally." Yuki looked down at his hands. "I may be an asshole but I wouldn't sink low enough to steal my sister's husband from her, love or no love. I realized what I was about to do so I broke it off this afternoon." His eyes narrowed. "So you knew and didn't even care that he was cheating on you?!"  
  
Mika heart softened when she looked at him. Her poor brother, his head was probably aching from all these complicated love affairs. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it as she got ready to explain. "Eiri... Me and Tohma, we got married for an entirely different reason than love."  
  
"What?" He was clearly confused. "What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"Back then, when I was 20, father had me engaged to his business partner Takeshi-san. We were to be married by the end of that year."  
  
"What? Why didn't I know about this?"  
  
Mika sighed. "You had cut yourself off from the family already by then remember? You had us promise to leave you alone."  
  
"..."  
  
"When I found out I was about ready to kill myself then. I know it's a common thing for an old fashioned family like ours so I shouldn't be surprised. But I hated it. The man was twice my age and didn't have a very good reputation with women. But he was rich and close to father, so it was decided. I had no choice at all."  
  
Yuki felt a sudden flash of anger towards his father. The old man always managed to push his children away with the decisions he made for them. The worse part was that he didn't really mean it and thought he was doing them good, which meant you weren't even granted the freedom to entirely hate him.  
  
Mika continued. "Then, I decided to kill myself."  
  
"Nee-san?" Yuki's head jerked up in surprise. Mika, his indestructible sister whom he had always secretly admired for her strength, kill herself?   
  
"Nobody was supposed to know." Mika's hands clutched at her knee's, her head bowed. "I bought a strong poison and went to the garden, the one beside the pond. It was my favorite place ever since I was a child so I thought it would be morbidly fitting if I died here. But just as I was about to drink it Tohma appeared." Her face suddenly lit as she smiled. "I should have known he would be there. He knew me as well as I knew myself, we had been best friends since we were children after all. He was furious at me and smashed the bottle but he couldn't help but understand why I was doing it. He made me promise to wait, that he would find a solution."  
  
"Then the next day father called me in and said that the engagement with Takeshi was off. Another richer and more powerful suitor had offered for my hand."  
  
Suddenly Yuki understood and everything became startlingly clear. "Tohma."  
  
"Yes. He had offered to marry me in Takeshi's stead, even though he loved you from the first time the both of you met. He sacrificed his heart just to save me from myself."  
  
"Mika.."  
  
"I was too selfish to refuse his offer, even though I knew he really loved you not me. I was so caught up in my relief that I wouldn't be bonded for life with someone I didn't even know. That I wouldn't be forced to degrade myself because of Takeshi's Japanese views of women's inferiority. Tohma was my best friend whom I loved like a brother, I knew he would take care of me. So I accepted, and then we were married."  
  
Yuki remained silent. His sister took another sip from her can of beer before continuing. "So you see, we're bonded by religion and a priest's words, not by love. Our marriage was really just a farce. We may live together, but we're just friends Eiri, not lovers." Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as she fought the urge to cry. "He sacrificed so much for me. I was too blind then to notice how much. He wasn't free to love because of the bond of marriage I had unwittingly trapped him with. To ensure my happiness he had given up his. He knew what you would think if he confessed his feelings so he kept it a secret. I wanted to tell you myself but he forbade me. So we both kept silent, and I was the only witness to his pain."  
  
"But now he finally had the courage to go forward and reveal his love. He saw the pain you were going through with Shuichi and it was more than he could stand. He finally revealed himself, after years of hiding it, and you pushed him away. He was in such pain when he came home earlier Eiri, that it brought tears to my eyes. I can't live a lie anymore, I'm tired of him hurting for our friendship. So I decided to come here and tell you everything."  
  
Yuki scowled. "I thought I was doing the right thing when I broke this up before we got any further. He was your husband for Christ's sake! Why didn't he explain all this?"  
  
Mika expression was almost identical to her brother's. "The idiot thinks if he let's out this secret to anyone it'll damage my good name."  
  
"As if you had one to begin with."  
  
"Shut up. I'm not going to take any lip from you -little- brother." Mika reached out and tenderly brushed a few strands of wayward blond hair from his face. "He's going to be furious when he finds out I told you all this, but it will be worth it. I owe him a debt I can never fully repay."  
  
"Nee-san..."  
  
"I'll pray for your happiness. Call him now and tell him to come over all right? I can't bear seeing him heartbroken a minute longer."  
  
Green eyes flashed as he tried to feign annoyance. "Why is it everyone's butting into my love life?!"  
  
"Because you always make a bad mess of it." Mika explained as she picked up her purse from the table. "I have to go. Promise me you'll call him."  
  
Yuki merely nodded as he saw her out. "Later."   
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
With a little wave she was on her way, walking briskly down to the elevator. She managed to remain calm until the doors slid shut, giving her privacy. Then Mika leaned back on the wall and lowered her head, her hair spilling over her shoulder. 'Please, let this work out. He's given me so much and he never once asked for something in return. I need this to work.'  
  
'Please... let Tohma finally have the chance to find love.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Gah! Did I get Mika's character right? ^.^* I honestly don't know much about her except that she's a crazy driver and is beautiful inside and out. ^-^ That's my opinion. ^_~ And yes she does end up with someone too. And double yes it's a weird pairing. I love making my brain hurt. XO Cali the masochist. ^O^ ~LOL~ And I know her part of the story sucked so bad. I couldn't seem to make it really go the way I wanted it so it came out wierd. ¬_¬ Cali is sorry... ^.^*  
  
I should call this the Gravitation Soap Opera fic with all the heavy drama happening. ^_^ Next chapter the plot finally gets moving! And we go to the zoo! ~claps~ Wai!!  
  
Ryu and Shu: Wai!  
  
That's enough YukixTohma for awhile. This -is- a RyuxShu pairing fic so I'll concentrate on them in the next chapters. And I'll try to bring in more character's like Noriko and Tatsuha soon. And I'm afraid there are a couple of original character's coming up too. I -have- to bring up Ryuichi's past after all. =3 The horror. ^_~  
  
That's all for now! Next chapter will come out when I write it. @_@ And check out my peeji at http://www.geocities.com/gottabegenki m'kay? Jaa!  
  
~huggles~  
Cali-chan 


	5. ~Iku ze! Zoo da yo!~

Author's notes:   
  
Wai! I finally got Gravitation episodes 1-8! And Fruits Basket 1 & 2! And Pretear 1 & 2! ~squeals~ I'm so happy I could cry! ;_; cries anyway~ I was so inspired I managed to get off my butt and write the next chapter. And I was in a slump too. Cali had been depressed lately... ~sighs~  
  
Well, hope ya'll like this one! This is the calm before the storm, meaning the fluff before the angst in fic terms. ^_^ Not like the four chapters before it I'm going easy on the characters and giving them a good time. They'll need it, the next chapters will be hell. Oh yeah, they're chibi a lot here too. ^-~  
  
Many thanx, huggles and glomps to Kari-chan and Ran-chan who have both been reviewing almost every chapter. You make me feel special. *_* ~sparkle sparkle~ I luv you!! ~glomp snuggle~ This is also dedicated to the memory of Mikage-chan, my best yaoi bud who I love to death. She's not dead but she's practically an ocean away so it feels like it. ;_;  
  
Saa... ~sniggers~ I'm having so much fun with this fic now! ~beams~ And the Harry Potter movie is out!!! ^O^-Wai! I'm gonna watch it later after I finish this! I love Harry Potter. *_* Now on to the fic so I can go watch it already! Btw, translations of Japanese terms I used are at the bottom.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own gravitation. Damn. ;p  
  
  
~*Duet*~  
Chapter 5: ~Iku ze! Zoo da yo!~  
Written by: Cali-chan  
  
"The zoo! We're in the zoo!" Ryuichi clapped.  
  
Shuichi glanced around, taking in his surroundings. "I haven't been here in so long! The last time was two years ago with Hiro."  
  
Ryuichi's smiled happily, eyes soft. "I'm glad you came with me. It's no fun coming here by yourself." Shuichi felt himself warm beneath his friends expression. Suddenly Ryuichi's eye was caught by a flurry of color. "Shu-chan! Look! That man is making balloon animals!"  
  
"Sugee! Let's see if he can make a Kumagurou, Ryu-chan!"  
  
"Ya! Great idea!"  
  
They ran over to the Balloon man, both turned chibi with large eyes glittering in excitement.  
  
"Make me a Kumagurou!" Ryuichi demanded. The man blinked.  
  
"A what?"  
  
Shuichi pointed to the stuffed bunny. "That's Kumagurou."  
  
"Uhhh... alright." He reached for a yellow balloon. But was thrown back suddenly by Ryuichi's loud shout.  
  
"Kumagurou is pink! Not yellow! Why are you making him yellow? He's pink!"  
  
"A-ah... sorry." He grumbled slightly to himself as he proceeded to make a pink rabbit. When he finished he thrust it into the green haired singer's arms. "Here! Now are you happy?"  
  
Shuichi sniffed. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today."  
  
"Waiii~iiII!! The tigers are this way!"  
  
"Ara?" Shuichi blinked as Ryuichi half-dragged half-carried him towards one of the more larger cages. They both leaned over the bars, eyes glittering as the orange striped felines came into view.  
  
"Aren't they cool! I love tigers!" Ryuichi gushed, his lithe body as far over the bars as he could move it. He held Kumagurou over his head so the pink bunny could see as well. "So does Kumagurou! But as long as their far away of course. They might eat him."  
  
They watched the large cats avidly for a few minutes before Ryuichi's stomach let out a low grumble. The green haired man blushed, hiding his face behind Kumagurou.   
  
'Kawaii~ii!' Shuichi couldn't help himself and reached out to huggle him. When Ryuichi snuggled closer he asked. "Na, you hungry Ryu-chan?"  
  
"Un!" A small nod, wide glittering green eyes gazing up at his friend. "I want ice cream or cake or cotton candy or PIZZA!!!" The last word was screamed out loud as Ryuichi spotted a Pizza stand nearby. Shuichi was once again dragged quickly towards it by his chibi-fied friend.  
  
"May I help you?" The man behind the counter asked as they came to a pit stop right in front of his cart. He blinked as a drooling chibi Ryuichi leaped up to the to the glass case containing the food, and by some miraculous defiance of gravity, sticking there.  
  
"Shu-chan! I want the cheesy one! Kumagurou likes the one with pineapples!" Ryuichi suddenly launched himself off from the glass to Shuichi's chest, hanging on to him like a little spider. "And I want the pink juice! It's the same color as Kumagurou's fur! You're treating me out ne?" Green eyes were impossibly big on his little chibi face.  
  
"Mochiron!" Shuichi grinned, patting the older singers small green head. Then sweat dropping he turned to the man selling pizza. He had already forgotten Ryuichi's order. "Na, did you catch what he said?"  
  
"With his loud voice it would have been impossible not to." The man muttered dryly, preparing the order. "And what would you like to have?"  
  
"One of the pepperoni pizza's please! And a can of Pepsi. And that box of strawberry Pocky too!" When they were handed their order they went over to sit on one of the more hidden benches, closed off from the rest of the zoo by high bushes and tree's. Happily they dug into their food, content to stop all conversation for the moment.  
  
Shuichi watched Ryuichi from the corner of his eye as he ate. The older man's eye were shut as he relished every bite of his pizza, lips stained red with tomato sauce. Shuichi had the sudden urge to lick it clean. Ryuichi's green eyes opened suddenly and caught him watching, a wide grin playing on his lips. "What are you looking at Shu-chan?"  
  
"A-ara? Nothing! You just have some sauce on your mouth!" Shuichi blushed bright red and stuffed an entire slice into his mouth. He was such a hentai, thinking such thoughts in a public place. His cheeks bulged as he chewed the pizza. When he reached out to grab his can of soda his wrist was quickly snatched by Ryuichi's hand.  
  
"Naa, Shu-chan..." Blue eyes met green. "I have sauce all over my face and I don't have a tissue! Kari-san said if I dirty this expensive shirt she'll have my hide so I can't wipe my mouth on it!"  
  
"Kari-san? Who's she?" Shuichi managed in between chews.  
  
"My housekeeper. But she only comes on weekends though." Ryuichi scooted closer until his face was right next to Shuichi's. "So can you help me?" Blue eyes widened as the strange change in Ryuichi began again, eyes losing their innocence. The older man's face moved closer. "Can you please lick it off Shu-chan?"  
  
Shuichi promptly choked. By sheer will he managed to swallow the food and blink the tears away from his eyes. He jumped when he found that Ryuichi's face was now mere inches from his, breath dancing over his lips. "Ryu-chan! A-ano... demo... ara..."  
  
"That's alright." Ryuichi pulled away and stood, disappointment clear on his face. "I'll just go get tissue."  
  
"Ma-matte!" Shuichi reached out and grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "The people will laugh if they see you like that." Ryuichi merely glanced down and waited for him to continue. "C-come here..."  
  
Ryuichi complied, sitting back down next to him. Shuichi turned beet red, his nose threatening to bleed as he argued with himself. 'You can do this! You've already kissed him before!' Gulping nervously he leaned forward, one hand moving to Ryuichi's cheek to keep him still. Then his pink tongue darted out and he lapped at his friend's warm skin eagerly like a kitten.   
  
A sigh was torn from the Ryuichi's lips as the warm wet flesh darted dangerously close to his mouth. His cheeks heated up, his head tilting into the youth's hand which was so softly holding his cheek. When Ryuichi opened his mouth to let out another sigh Shuichi's lips suddenly covered his, tongue slipping in to taste. The kiss was heated and deep, their arms encircling around each other in order to leave as little space between them as possible.  
  
When Ryuichi's hand slipped into his shirt Shuichi's pulled away and ended the kiss, lips slightly bruised. "Ryu-chan!"  
  
Ryuichi's other arm, which was wrapped around the youth's waist, kept Shuichi from moving away. His finger found the small nub of the teen's left nipple and he pinched it teasingly, leaning in to nibble the youth's ear. His breath danced over the wet flesh as he whispered softly, causing Shuichi to shiver. "Shu-chan..." He pulled away slightly to drink in the image of Shuichi's flushed face before reaching out and tugging the teen into a tight hug. His love for the boy was suddenly so overwhelming that he had to put it in words. "Suki da... honto ni suki da."  
  
Shuichi's heart stopped. Ryuichi... loved him? Ryuichi who was perfect. Who was famous, rich, gorgeous, and had a voice so much more beautiful than his, loved him? This was the man he had always admired and adored from afar in the past, the man who had given him a dream which he had miraculously reached. Shuichi couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream! He reached out and pinched his own cheeks, wincing slightly as he felt the sharp pain. It wasn't a dream then. So that meant it was an hallucination! He, Shuichi Shindou, had finally gone crazy.  
  
Ryuichi watched Shuichi's face with interest. It kept changing from awed to frightened, then suddenly to disbelief. Perhaps he had moved too soon. "Naa, Shu-chan. It's okay! You don't have to answer me now. Just think about what I said okay?" He withdrew his arms from Shuichi and stood, holding out his hand. "Let's go! Let's look at the Panda's next!"  
  
Shuichi reached out and took it, eyes hooded beneath pink bangs. "I'm sorry... I just don't know what to say." He allowed Ryuichi to pull him up. "It's just that... other than my mother, nobody has said 'I love you' to me before. I'm not sure what to say..." Blue eyes misted with tears. "Your not joking are you? I almost can't believe it. Ryuichi Sakuma just said I love you to me. This has to be a hallucination. Hiro always said I was crazy. Now I know it's true!"  
  
Ryuichi smacked him lightly on the head before drawing him into a hug. "You're an idiot."  
  
"I know." Shuichi sniffled.  
  
"Haven't you watched enough television to know what to say in a love confession?"  
  
"It's much different when it's happening to you! It's much scarier!"  
  
Shuichi could feel the older man's chest shake as Ryuichi chuckled softly. "I guess your right." He started to stroke the teen's head, merely content to hold him.  
  
Shuichi melted in the older man's arms. It was true. He wasn't sure what to say in a love confession. He had never been on the receiving end of one after all. He had always been the one chasing and begging for whatever Yuki would give him. Now here was Ryuichi, someone he felt deeply for, offering his love like he had done for Yuki in the past.   
  
It was almost too good to be true. Here was someone who wouldn't hold back, who would give his love freely and openly. If he returned Ryuichi's love then he would have a friend and lover in one, someone who he could confide in without being ashamed. And yet, Shuichi was slightly hesitant to give in. He didn't want to be hurt again like he had been with Yuki. The pain from his former lovers betrayal was still fresh, a wound not yet healed over. Shuichi wanted to love Ryuichi... but he was unbelievably frightened.  
  
Ryuichi, sensing his friends hesitation, kissed the teen's forehead and murmured, "You're scared, aren't you Shu-chan?" Shuichi nodded, once more a bit shocked that Ryuichi seemed to know him so well. Ryuichi continued. "I know how you feel... exactly how you feel."  
  
Shuichi looked up in surprise as he caught the faint sorrow in his friends voice. "Ryu-chan..?"  
  
"I was hurt too. By someone whom I trusted with my own life." He nuzzled the youths baby soft hair, hands pulling Shuichi closer. "That's why I could never hurt you. I could never put someone through what I myself had been forced to feel. It hurt so much, Shu-chan, when he did it. It hurt so much that I was forced to change or go crazy. Maybe I have gone crazy. Sometimes I feel like a child, other times like an adult. I don't know who I really am any more."  
  
Shuichi felt his heart clench as tears escaped from Ryuichi's eyes. He tiptoed and kissed them before they slipped off the man's chin. Then he reached out and returned the hug, kissing the older singer's neck. Ryuichi would never hurt him. Shuichi wanted so badly to love someone and be loved in return. It wasn't nice being alone. "I love you too Ryu-chan."  
  
Ryuichi look so surprised, like he never expected to be given a positive answer. "Shuichi..."  
  
"Iya!" Shuichi summoned up a grin, tapping Ryuichi's nose. "I'm not Shuichi! I'm Shu-chan remember?" He grin grew wicked. "Or you could call me koi if you want."  
  
Green eyes grew impossibly large and sparkled. "Honto?"  
  
"Honto!"  
  
"Honto ni honto ni?"  
  
"Un!" Shuichi's blood circulation stopped as Ryuichi squeezed him tightly. "Geh. Ryu-chan! I can't breath!"  
  
Ryuichi let go and started to swing the chibi-fied Shuichi around. "I'm so happy! Isn't this great Kumagurou?" He grinned at the pink rabbit that sat on the bench, a silent observer to all that had happened. "Shu-chan said he'd be my lover!" He held the tiny Shuichi in front of his face and announced, "I'll take such good care of you! I'll give you strawberry Pocky everyday! I'll buy you anything you want! I love my Shu-chan!"   
  
Shuichi laughed as Ryuichi set him back down on the ground, only to rain his face with kisses. He was starting to get used to his lover's personality swings. When he finally managed to calm Ryuichi down, Shuichi reached out and covered one of the older man's hands with his own. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Let's get Sora! Then we can go home and play!"  
  
"Ara? Play what?"  
  
"Bed games!"  
  
Shuichi fell, a large sweat drop sliding down his head. "Na-nani?!"  
  
"No worries!" Ryuichi winked. "I'll make sure you have fun!" He clapped, excitement clear on his face. "I always wanted to play bed games with Shu-chan!"  
  
Shuichi laughed. "Ryu-chan no hentai! Do you even know what your talking about?" He had never before liked anything that had to do with sex, and yet to his surprise his was faintly excited at his lover's proposal. There was something about Ryuichi. He could make anything seem fun for him.  
  
Suddenly the bushes nearby rustled and a purple head popped out. "Mataku. If I could only draw I'd be writing a yaoi manga about you two."  
  
Shuichi turned beet red and fought the sudden urge to faint. "Noriko-san!"  
  
"Noriko!" Ryuichi glomped her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My daughter wanted to go to the zoo so I brought here. Then I saw you two so decided to followed. I was just curious to see what you were both doing!"  
  
Shuichi's voice shook. "You were eavesdropping?"  
  
Noriko nodded, a sweet smile on her lips. "Yup!"  
  
"... how much did you hear?"  
  
"Everything! Uwaaa~Aaa. It was a yaoi dream come true! You will let me watch you two, won't you Ryu-chan?"  
  
The green haired man blinked. "Watch what?"  
  
"You know, bed games?" She winked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Shuichi promptly fainted.  
  
"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi caught him before his body hit the ground. "Nooo~ooo! Shu-chan's dead!" Tears started to waterfall from his eyes.  
  
"Baka!" Noriko smacked his head. "He just fainted!"  
  
"Shu-chaa~Aaan! Talk to me!" He shook the pink haired singer's body. "Shu-chaa~aaaan!"  
  
Noriko slapped her forehead. "I give up! You two idiots do deserve one another." She moved to walk away. "Stay here. I'll call my bodyguards to carry your boy home since you apparently didn't bring your own."  
  
Ryuichi nodded, eyes glittery with tears as he watched her disappear. Suddenly Shuichi twitched and woke up, eyes glazed.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"At the zoo! You fainted!" He hugged the pink haired teen so tightly his head swelled.   
  
"Is Noriko-san gone?"  
  
"Yeah! We're going to your house now ne?"  
  
"Ha-hai."  
  
"Let's go!" Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and dragged him off, nearly running into Noriko. She had been her way back her daughter and three bodyguards in tow.  
  
"Where are you two going?!" She demanded, arms crossed.  
  
"Jaa ne Noriko! We have to go!"  
  
"But Shindou is-"  
  
"I'm feeling okay! See ya!"  
  
They both disappeared in a cloud of dust. Noriko's daughter sidled up to her, eyes wide. "Who were they mommy?"  
  
"A pair of idiots." She muttered irritably. "You want to see their family?" Her daughter nodded. "Then let's go to the monkey cages. They have a lot of Shindou's and Ryu-chan's there."  
  
The little girl burst into giggles. "Mommy!"  
  
Noriko smiled down at her before taking her hand. "Let's go dear."  
  
"Haa~Aaaii!"  
  
~*~*  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Bless you!" Ryuichi called from his side of the attic.  
  
"Mataku. Mom never cleans this place up!" Shuichi complained. He and Ryuichi were currently digging through the dust filled room for his stuffed cat.  
  
A sudden burst of giggles caught the teen's attention. Ryuichi was hunched over in the corner, shoulders shaking as he laughed. Shuichi moved next to him and peered over his shoulder. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Shu-chan's baby pictures!" Green eyes glittered. "You were so cute! Look at you on Halloween! What a cute vampire costume!"  
  
Shuichi smiled, resting his chin on Ryuichi's shoulder as he knelt next to him. "You can have that album if you want. Mom won't miss it."  
  
"Honto?" Ryuichi clutched it to his chest, eyes wide.  
  
"Un!" Shuichi stood and dusted the dirt off his pants. "Let's continue looking."  
  
Shuichi had begun to look inside a large box when he felt his lovers arms wrap around his waist, warm breath tickling his neck as he asked. "Naa, Shu-chan. You have a lot of good memories ne?"  
  
"Yeah." He leaned back into the embrace. "I guess so."  
  
Ryuichi nuzzled his ear. "I want to make good memories with Shu-chan too."  
  
Blue eyes softened as he turned his body around, still remaining in Ryuichi's hold, so that they were facing each other. "You already gave me so much good memories, even before I met you."  
  
"I guess so. I never knew you had so much pictures of me in your room!" Ryuichi pouted. "But none of Kumagurou. Kumagurou is mad."  
  
"Gomen! It's just that none of your pictures that came out then had him in it!" Shuichi patted Kumagurou's head. "I promise to take as many pictures of you soon m'kay?"  
  
"Kumagurou says he forgives you!" Ryuichi made the stuffed animal hug Shuichi's neck.  
  
A sudden flash of blue caught Shuichi's eye. "Hey! What's that?" He jumped up pulled out a small stuffed cat from beneath a pile of books. It was all blue except for green button eyes, the velvet soft fur rubbed off slightly in some places. He dusted the dirt off lovingly, a small smile playing on his lips. "Sora."  
  
"Is that her? Is that her?" Ryuichi hovered nearby. "Can I hold her?"  
  
Shuichi turned and handed the toy to him. "She looks exactly the same. A bit dirtier, but the same."  
  
Ryuichi took her carefully, eyes reverent. "She's beautiful..." He made Kumagurou look her in the eye. "Kumagurou says it's love at first sight."  
  
"Can we get out of here? I'm gonna sneeze again. And I wanna get her washed." Shuichi walked towards the door. "Not to mention mom might make us stay home for dinner. Her cooking's terrible!"  
  
Ryuichi followed his new lover. They snuck quietly past the kitchen and out the front door, running towards the car before Shuichi's mother could come out and stop them. As their driver pulled out of the driveway Ryuichi reached out and took Shuichi's hand, moving it to his lips and kissing it. Blue eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan falling from Shuichi's lips as his fingers slid into Ryuichi's mouth. The older singer sucked on it slowly before letting go, leaning forwards to place a chaste kiss on the youth's forehead.  
  
Shuichi felt a burst of happiness flash in his chest. He wished this moment would last forever. "Thank you..."  
  
Ryuichi blinked. "For what?"  
  
"For everything." Shuichi lay down to rest his head on his lover's lap, smiling as Ryuichi started to stroke his hair. "For everything..."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Author's note:  
  
This chapter was so nice to do. ~sighs~ I was able to relax and have fun and write fluff. Cali luvs fluff. ^-^ I think I've been spelling 'kumagurou' wrong the entire time. ^.^* Not mention I just discovered that Ryu-chan's eyes were brown not green, and Shuichi's were purple not blue. But since I started with those colors I'll just continue with them m'kay? ^__~ It's their fault! Their eye color keeps changing in pics. ¬_¬  
  
Well, next chapter may take a bit longer cuz I gotta work on my Saiyuki fic too. I watched Harry Potter!!! ~claps~ It was so kyewl! And I was sitting next to an old couple too. Shows Harry is for everyone. ^_~ Watch it! ^O^-Wai!  
  
Saa, ja na! ~waves~ Thanks for all your reviews! I can't tell you how they inspire me. ~smiles~ And they make me so happy too! =^_-_^= ~Neko smile~ Thanks to this fic I made so much new friends! I treasure those e-mails like Ryuichi does his new Shuichi photo album! Yes I'm talking about you Bishie-chan and Caro-chan. ^_~  
  
~huggles~  
Cali-chan  
  
Translations:  
Sugee: Wow  
Kawaii: Cute  
Mochiron: Ofcourse  
Matte: Wait  
Suki da... honto ni suki da.: I love you... I really do.  
Koi: Beloved  
Honto ni: really?  
Nani: What?  
Ryu-chan no hentai: Ryu-chan you pervert  
Mataku: Geez 


	6. ~A Family's Value~

Author's notes:   
  
Cali has one important thing to say.  
  
GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN!  
  
Yes. I am very sorry. I just moved to L.A. from San Diego so now I'm in the messy busy moving process. My computer isn't even here yet. So I have to mooch from my cousins, which means very little fic typing time. I also have to get a new job and re-enroll as a senior here. ~sighs~ I really tried to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. This was the soonest. ;_;  
  
Well, enjoy ne? This one has Ryuichi past finally confronting him. Which means angst time. ~smiles~ And yes, there shall be lemon: Next chapter!!! YaY!!! ^O^-Wai!  
  
Thanks for bearing with me! ~snuggles~ Luv ya'll! ~blows a kiss~ Now I'm off to unpack more boxes and finish Final Fantasy 10. Cali luvey's Tidus very much. *_* And if ya wanna ICQ lil ol' me my number is 147181434!  
  
~*Duet*~  
Chapter 6: ~A Family's value~  
Written by: Cali-chan  
  
"Akira nii?"  
  
At the sound of his name Akira glanced back, blue eyes taking in the small boy that stood hesitantly a short distance away. At the sight of the child he broke into a sudden smile and opened his arms. "Rei. What are you doing here?"  
  
The child's face brightened and he moved quickly into the mans hold, snuggling into the strong arms. "I want to pray over my brother's grave too."  
  
Akira took in Rei's innocent, wide brown eyes; tenderly brushing stray green bangs off the boys face. "Do you even remember him?"  
  
"Un!" Rei nodded, expression sad. "He always used to buy me candy and give me hugs."  
  
They knelt and clasped their hands together in silent prayer, eyes closed in concentration. Afterwards they both stood and Akira lovingly dusted off the grass on the child's clothing. "Rei, why did you follow me?"  
  
"Cuz you looked sad! When you look sad you always end by my brother's grave."  
  
"Rei..." Akira ran a hand through his long blond hair tiredly. "Does your father know you're here?"  
  
"Yes. He said to invite you for dinner too." Rei held up his arms, silently begging to be picked up. When Akira obliged and slung him on to his shoulder, the small boy contentedly rested his chin on the blond head. "Ne, Akira nii. You miss him, don't you? I remember you crying so much when he died."  
  
"He was my best friend. Ever since we were children we had always been together."  
  
Rei played with Akira's hair. "That's why you're my nii-chan! Cuz since he's gone you're the closest thing to him!"  
  
Despite himself Akira found himself smiling. He took one last glance at the gravestone, overwhelming sadness blanketing him. Fourteen years and the pain was still fresh. His best friend...  
  
"We'll be back to visit next week." He spoke to the gravestone, hoping perhaps that the spirit of the young man beneath it could hear."All right, Ryuichi?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Ryu-chan!" Shuichi knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you ready yet? Your concert will start in twenty minutes!"  
  
"Haaa~Aaaiii! Coming coming Shu-chan! I just have to.... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Shuichi jumped at his lover's sudden scream. The bathroom door burst open; nearly slamming the pink haired youth's face, and a soapy naked Ryuichi flew into his arms.  
  
"Shu-chan! Shu-chan! I have shampoo in my eyes! WaAAaaaaah! It hurts!" Wobbly green eyes gazed imploringly up at him. "Make it better?"  
  
Shuichi fought the urge to burst into giggles as he led the older singer back into the bathroom, dunking his head into the sin 


End file.
